While credit card use and automatic credit card billing is a common way to conduct business transactions in many countries, they are not necessarily the best way in some situations. In particular, there are many users of the internet that do not have access to a credit card or do not want to use their credit card for an internet based transaction out of security concerns. Many such users most likely have a mobile phone or mobile device, and it would be easy and efficient to have a mechanism for billing the user for transactions through the user's pre-existing account with the wireless network carrier associated with the user's mobile phone number. In addition, the use of a credit card is economically viable only if the transaction amount, or a volume of such transactions, exceeds a particular amount that depends on the underlying efficiency and cost of the billing and collecting system implemented by the merchant and by the credit card provider. Currently, wireless network carriers or satellite phone carriers routinely bill users for small transactional amounts, such as a one minute call, or portion thereof, and are able to bill and collect for these small transactions while making a profit. These small transactions are referred to as micro-transactions and, in terms of U.S. currency, can be as small as a few pennies, although larger transactions occur as well.
Retailers or vendors, such as internet commercial websites that provide products or services, may desire to provide their respective content or services to mobile phone users via the internet or directly through the user's mobile phone, and bill the user for such content or services as micro-transactions. For example, a third-party internet website may provide users with access to frequent summaries of sports game scores and news or other premium content, for a fixed price per month. Currently, a retailer or vendor will find it very difficult and inefficient to bill and collect for such a micro-transaction because the retailer/vendor would need to negotiate and enter into a contractual relationship with the user's wireless network carrier in order to bill the mobile phone user subscribed to that carrier. The process is further complicated by the fact that the universe of customers with mobile phones use different wireless network carriers. Accordingly, the retailer/vendor would need to enter into contractual relationships with each of the many different wireless network carriers in order to be able to provide a mobile phone based micro-transaction billing option to the desired global market of mobile phone users. A retailer or vendor can try to use billing mechanisms other than wireless network carriers, such as prepaid card services, web-based payment services, bank account and credit card billing services, and other such external billing mechanisms to support customer transactions. However, in such examples, the same problem still exists for the vendor/retailer because they would still need to have pre-existing relationships with all of the various external billing mechanisms that their various customers wish to use for payment of transactions. In addition, a retailer/vendor often finds it difficult to efficiently market their product/service to the users of each of the many different wireless network carriers.
Thus, there exists a need for retailers and vendors with networked applications to have the ability to easily market and conduct transactions, many of which may be micro-transactions, with a global market of mobile phone users, where the transactions are easily billable through a single intermediate billing platform which can effectuate a transaction through a wide variety of external billing mechanisms on behalf of the retailer/vendor, thereby eliminating the need for the retailer/vendor to establish an individual contractual relationship with each of the external billing mechanisms, while providing the retailer/vendor with efficient access to the global market. Moreover, there is a need for a system that may be conveniently employed by developers to make their applications accessible to the global market of mobile phone users.